Tutor
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Hasil tes yang dibagikan hari ini sudah cukup buruk, ditambah lagi sang Sensei yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya ke ruang guru. Jadi, siapa lagi pemuda yang tingginya bagai tiang listrik ini?/ "Hinata-kun, ini Tsukishima Kei. Dan dialah yang akan menjadi tutor barumu."/ "HAH!"/ Alternative universe. Shounen-ai. Cover Picture (c) 勘@ついった. Tsukishima*Hinata. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ Hasil tes yang dibagikan hari ini sudah cukup buruk, ditambah lagi sang _Sensei_ yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya ke ruang guru. Jadi, siapa lagi pemuda yang tingginya bagai tiang listrik ini?**/** "Hinata_-kun_, ini Tsukishima Kei. Dan dialah yang akan menjadi _tutor_ barumu."**/** "HAH?!"

_**Warning:**_ _Alternative universe_. OOC **(**saya usahakan sebisa mungkin _in character_, tapi mohon dimaklumi jika tetap terasa _out of character_**)**. _**Shounen-ai**__._

_**Don't like, Don't read**_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Genre:**_ Romance

_**Disclaimer:**_

Haikyuu! **(c)** Haruichi Furudate_-Sensei_

_**Fanfic**_**:** _Tutor_ **(c)** Hanabi Kaori

_Cover Picture_ **(c) **勘 ついった

_**Main Pair:**_

Tsukishima Kei **x** Hinata Shoyo

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Keringat dingin untuk yang kesekian kalinya kembali mengalir dari kening Hinata, sebuah wujud kecil dari perasaan takut yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Dalam ketakutannya, ia tetap bisa mendengar satu persatu nama teman-temannya dipanggil. Detak jantungnya serasa makin tak beraturan.

"Hinata Shoyo."

_**DEG!**_

Tubuh mungil Hinata mendadak kaku. Lupakan segala getaran ketakutan yang dirasakan olehnya sedari tadi, kini ia hanya bisa diam membatu.

"Hinata_-kun_, tolong segera maju ke depan."

Meneguhkan hatinya, dengan gerakan kaku bagaikan robot Hinata mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk. Sekilas menelah ludah paksa, Hinata yakin perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas kini tengah tertuju ke arahnya seorang. Langkahnya berat, kedua kakinya seperti ditahan oleh beban yang beratus-ratus ton beratnya. Berlebihan... itu hanyalah delusimu semata Shoyo.

Dengan langkah beratnya Hinata berhasil tiba di depan kelas, tepat di hadapan meja guru. Kembali berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya, bersiap menghadapi apapun yang akan ia lihat nanti. Dan detik berikutnya, sang _Sensei_ menyodorkan sesuatu ke hadapannya. Kedua iris coklatnya langsung mengecil seketika, dan pikirannya mendadak kosong ketika menatap benda tersebut.

"Hinata_-kun_, harus belajar lebih giat lagi ya."

_**Selembar kertas putih yang dihiasi coretan merah hampir di segala bagiannya.**_

Senyuman penuh rasa keprihatinan sang _Sensei_ pun sepertinya tak membantu sama sekali. Angka 5 yang kesepian tanpa pasangan itu terpampang jelas di kotak nilainya.

Hinata Shoyo, kelas 1-1. Yakin sepenuh hati bahwa sang Ibu akan menjadikannya daging cincang sebagai santap malam keluarga hari ini.

**.**

* * *

— _**Tutor —**_

* * *

**.**

Pemuda dengan rambut _orange_ cerah itu kembali membuang nafas berat, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan di atas meja. Lelah. Secara batin ia sungguh sangat lelah. Hinata tak peduli lagi bahwa bel istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi sejak semenit yang lalu, Hinata juga tak peduli pada perutnya yang mulai berisik minta diisi. Ia juga tak peduli pada sang sahabat yang sejak tadi memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir. Wajar kalau khawatir, karena Hinata yang biasanya lompat ke sana kemari layaknya monyet liar itu tiba-tiba saja berdiam diri tanpa suara.

"Oi Hinata, kau masih hidup kan?" Kageyama _**—**__sahabat Hinata__**—**_ bertanya sambil sesekali menyentuh gumpalan _orange_ kepala Hinata dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, takut-takut kalau si anak justru sudah tidak bernapas. Tak juga menerima jawaban, pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam itu memutar posisi duduk sepenuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Hinata. "Berhentilah depresi seperti itu! Memangnya sejelek apa sih hasil tesmu?"

Hinata mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, menunjukkan pada Kageyama sepasang iris coklatnya yang nampak berkaca-kaca. _Shit..._ Kageyama baru tahu kalau Hinata bisa memajang tampang _moe_ macam itu. Masih tak juga bersuara, Hinata hanya menyerahkan lembar hasil tesnya pada sang sahabat. Dahi Kageyama mengernyit ketika menatap lembaran tersebut. Dia tahu kalau Hinata itu memang bodoh, tapi masa' iya sampai separah ini? Bukan bermaksud sombong... Kageyama juga tidak pintar, tapi setidaknya nilai yang ia dapat tak separah Hinata.

"Memang kau dapat berapa?" sang surai _orange_ akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Empat puluh. Sama jeleknya kan?" jawaban santai Kageyama entah mengapa membuat Hinata marah. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, ia bangkit dan langsung menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Empat puluh kau bilang jelek?! Paling tidak nilaimu itu dua digit tahu! Coba lihat saja nilaiku! Hanya ada satu digit! Satu digit, Kageyama!" Hinata meledak, meluapkan segala emosinya yang terpendam sedari tadi. Di sisi lain Kageyama hanya bisa terdiam kaget, berusaha mentelaah keadaan tanpa tahu harus membalas apa. Sial amat, dia baru saja diamuk oleh seekor monyet liar.

Puas mengamuk, Hinata kembali terduduk lemas di bangkunya. Setidaknya kini perasaannya sudah lebih ringan dari pada sebelumnya. Aaa... tapi sekarang perutnya kembali berbunyi minta diisi. Ternyata mengamuk membuatnya semakin merasa lapar, dan ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membeli roti di kantin.

"Ini," mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, Hinata langsung bertemu pandang dengan sekotak susu. "Minum, kalau kau tidak mau mati kelaparan," lanjut Kageyama lagi. Kalimatnya memang agak melebih-lebihkan, Hinata tak akan mati hanya karena melewatkan makan siang sekali. Mengerti bahwa itu adalah wujud perhatian sang sahabat, Hinata perlahan mengambil kotak susu tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Kageyama," dengan senyum cerahnya, Hinata mulai menikmati. Sedangkan yang namanya disebut hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban.

"Ah! Hinata_-kun_!" merasa namanya dipanggil, Hinata menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Nampak seorang pria berkacamata tengah melambai ke arahnya dari pintu masuk kelas. Hinata pun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Takeda_-sensei_, ada apa?"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, datanglah ke mejaku," Takeda kembali menampilkan senyum andalannya seraya menepuk pelan pundak Hinata, tingkah guru bahasa inggris tersebut semakin membuat Hinata bingung.

"Uhm... memang ada apa, _Sensei_?"

"Sudahlah. Akan kujelaskan selengkapnya nanti," Tanpa mempedulikan kebingungan sang murid, Takeda berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Tanda tanya besar menggantung di kepala Hinata, untuk apa sang guru memintanya datang ke kantor sepulang sekolah nanti? ...eh? jangan-jangan... ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan nilai tes bahasa inggrisnya yang baru dibagikan hari ini. Hinata berjalan kembali ke kursinya sembari mengacak surai _orange_nya dengan kasar.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan Kageyama membuatnya melirik ke arah si surai hitam.

"Takeda_-sensei_ ingin aku menemuinya sepulang sekolah nanti," membuang napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, Hinata kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Perlu aku temani?"

"Tidak usah, kau duluan saja ke _gym_," Suara Hinata terdengar aneh, mengingat posisi wajahnya yang masih mencium permukaan meja. Kageyama hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Akan kusampaikan pada Kapten kalau kau terlambat datang latihan," Kageyama lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda mungil itu, hanya bisa merasa prihatin. Yah... apapun yang terjadi nanti ia terima sajalah.

* * *

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

"Takeda_-sensei_," sesuai perintah, sepulang sekolah Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke ruang guru sebelum menuju _gym_ untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub. Bisa dengan jelas dilihatnya sang _Sensei_ yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas tes siswa di mejanya. Takeda menoleh ke arah Hinata, sekilas menghentikan aktivitasnya bersama lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut.

"Maaf karena aku tiba-tiba memanggilmu kemari, Hinata_-kun_. Padahal setelah ini kau masih ada kegiatan klub," guru muda itu tersenyum. Cukup tahu, mengingat dirinya adalah guru pembimbing dari klub yang diikuti oleh Hinata. "Yah... biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada Sawamura_-kun_, jika kau ditegur nanti. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting untung dibahas. Sebenarnya mengenai hasil tes terbarumu—"

"**MAAF! AKU PASTI AKAN BELAJAR LEBIH GIAT LAGI!"**

Hinata buru-buru memotong sebelum Takeda berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sembari membungkukkan tubuh sedalam-dalamnya, pemuda itu berteriak. _Volume _suaranya tak dikira-kira pula. Cukup untuk membuat ruang guru mendadak sunyi senyap, dan seluruh pasang mata dalam ruang itu tertuju pada mereka berdua. Takeda menoleh ke sana-kemari dengan wajah panik, merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kaget semua orang di sana.

Di sisi lain Hinata masih sibuk bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri, tidak peduli bahwa dirinya hampir saja membuat banyak orang terkena serangan jantung dadakan. Atau setidaknya gangguan pendengaran massal... ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Ternyata Takeda memang memanggilnya untuk membahas nilai tesnya yang hancur lebur itu! Tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, hanya minta maaflah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"Uhm... sudahlah, Hinata_-kun_. Aku mengerti! Sangat bagus jika kau memang berniat untuk belajar lebih giat lagi. Aku memanggilmu kemari bukan untuk mengomelimu!" masih dengan nada panik, Takeda berusaha menjelaskan. Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, menatap Takeda dengan penuh tanda tanya. Berusaha untuk kembali tenang, Takeda tersenyum seperti biasanya sebelum kembali menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk membantumu memperbaiki nilai."

"Eh?"

"Ada salah satu murid di kelas 1-4 yang menurutku kemampuan akademiknya cukup tinggi. Dan kupikir akan lebih mudah bagi Hinata_-kun_ jika materi-materi yang selama ini tidak bisa kau pahami, dijelaskan oleh orang yang sepantaran denganmu. Kalian para remaja punya cara tersendiri untuk berkomunikasi, kan?"

"Huh?"

"Dan aku berhasil membujuk orang itu untuk menjadi guru privatmu sementara ini!"

"Tu—tunggu dulu, _Sensei!_"

"Permisi."

Baik Takeda maupun Hinata menoleh secara bersamaan, menuju ke arah suara yang memotong pembicaraan mereka tersebut berasal. Coklat yang terang bertemu dengan warna keemasan. Iris coklat Hinata membulat sempurna. Dihadapannya kini berdiri sosok yang sangat tinggi. Mungkinkah tingginya sekitar 190 cm? Pikir Hinata. Dengan tinggi yang hanya 162 cm, Hinata jelas merasa terintimidasi. Selama ini menurutnya Kageyama itu sudah sangat tinggi, ternyata ada yang lebih tinggi lagi ya di sekolah ini?!

"Ah, kau sudah datang. Kemarilah, biar kuperkenalkan," Takeda berdiri, menyuruh pemuda tinggi itu untuk mendekat ke mejanya. Kerutan muncul di antara kedua alis Hinata. Hasil tes yang dibagikan hari ini sudah cukup buruk, ditambah lagi sang _Sensei_ yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya ke ruang guru. Jadi, siapa lagi pemuda yang tingginya bagai tiang listrik ini?

"Hinata_-kun_, ini Tsukishima Kei. Dan dialah yang akan menjadi _tutor_ barumu."

"**HAH?!"**

"Dan ini Hinata Shoyo yang kubicarakan tadi. Kuharap kau bisa membantunya, Tsukishima_-kun_," tidak mempedulikan teriakan kaget yang diserukan Hinata, Takeda melanjutkan acara perkenalannya dengan penuh senyuman. Tsukishima mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tunggu _Sensei_, Ini terlalu tiba-tiba!" kini perhatian Takeda dan Tsukishima kembali terarah pada Hinata.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuk kalian, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain lagi Hinata_-kun_. Bulan depan sudah waktunya ujian akhir semester, setidaknya aku ingin nilai untuk rapormu jauh lebih baik dari pada nilai tes hari ini," Takeda berusaha menjelaskan dengan penuh pengertian.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa minta bantuan Kageyama untuk mengajariku!"

"Hinata_-kun_... Aku tidak yakin kalau Kageyama_-kun_ bisa membantumu..."

"Ukh..." sungguh tepat sasaran, _Sensei_. Kageyama juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, walau sedikit lebih baik sih... karena Kageyama memiliki daya ingat yang terbilang bagus. Namun keduanya sama-sama masuk urutan sepuluh terbaik di kelas. Sepuluh terbaik dari bawah tentunya.

"Meskipun begitu—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti komplain? Bukan hanya kau yang harus dengan berat hati menjalani hal ini, _Chibi!" _ Tsukishima akhirnya ikut bersuara. Hinata berbalik, menatap iris keemasan dari balik lensa kacamata yang dikenakan Tsukishima. Merasa cukup tersinggung dengan panggilan yang di gunakan sang pemuda tinggi untuknya. "Kalau bukan karena Takeda_-sensei_ yang bersusah payah membujuk, aku juga tidak mau buang-buang waktu untuk mengajarimu."

Hinata terdiam, hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggeram kesal. Memang benar sih, Takeda sudah bersusah payah agar dirinya bisa memperbaiki nilai. Rasanya tidak pantas juga kalau dia terus-terusan mengeluh seperti ini. Toh ini untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," Takeda berusaha menenangkan. "Sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian. Biar kalian yang mengatur jadwal dan cara belajarnya sendiri. Aku yakin kalian sudah bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa pengawasan dariku sekalipun."

"Baiklah, permisi _Sensei_," keduanya menundukkan badan sekilas sebagai wujud rasa hormat, kemudian berbalik untuk menuju pintu keluar. Takeda hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua muridnya berlalu. Semoga saja dirinya masih punya persediaan obat penyubur rambut di rumah, dengar-dengar _stress_ berlebih bisa membuatnya cepat botak.

"Jadi...?" Hinata berusaha memulai pembicaraan setelah ia dan Tsukishima keluar dari ruang guru. Nampak pemuda tinggi dengan surai rambut berwarna terang itu tengah berpikir, Hinata dapat menebak dari perubahan raut wajahnya walau hanya sekilas.

"Tunjukkan hasil tesmu padaku?" Hinata membuka tasnya, berusaha mencari selembar kertas yang terselip di sana. Begitu menemukan apa yang ia cari, diserahkannya lembaran yang agak kusut itu pada Tsukishima. Wajah datar Tsukishima kembali berubah begitu melihat hasil tes tersebut. Hinata tak bisa menebak itu ekspresi kaget, atau ekspresi ingin menghina yang terpajang di wajah Tsukishima. "Sebenarnya sebodoh apa kau itu?"

Sial... Hinata merasa dirinya seakan-akan tengah ditimpa oleh sebuah batu besar yang sangat berat. Pertanyaan Tsukishima barusan ternyata lurus dan sangat menusuk. Tak juga ada balasan, Tsukishima tahu percuma saja bertanya. Kembali ditatapnya lembar hasil tes Hinata, kemudian berdecak kesal. Wah, kalau sampai separah ini sih, dia juga harus kerja keras. Merepotkan saja.

"Cuma hasil tes bahasa inggris saja? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Yang lainnya ada di rumah."

"Yakin ada di rumah? Belum kau bakar sampai jadi abu karena malu melihat hasilnya?"

"Hah?! Enak saja kau!" seringai kecil tercipta di wajah Tsukishima, cukup terhibur dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Mungkin memang merepotkan, tapi sepertinya menjadi _tutor_ sementara untuk anak ini tidak akan membosankan.

"Baiklah, besok kau bawa semua hasil tesmu yang mengerikan itu. Kita mulai pelajarannya besok. Setiap pulang sekolah, di perpustakaan," Hinata hanya bisa menganga. Setiap hari nih? Yang benar saja! Apalagi waktunya setiap pulang sekolah.

"Tunggu dulu! Setiap hari? Kau gila ya! dan setelah pulang sekolah aku ada kegiatan klub!"

"Semakin cepat kau bisa menguasai materinya, berarti semakin cepat juga aku akan terbebas dari tugas yang merepotkan ini. Aku juga tidak peduli soal kegiatan klubmu itu, kau bisa ikut kegiatan klub setelah jam belajar kita selesai! Dan tidak ada tawar menawar lagi!" Tsukishima berbalik sembari menenteng tasnya, kemudian mulai melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang menggerutu kesal dengan tidak jelas.

"Tsukishima! Kau menyebalkaaannnn!"

Iris keemasan pemuda itu berkilat jenaka. Ah, Tsukishima Kei tidak salah. Sepertinya menjadi _tutor_ sementara untuk Hinata Shoyo tidak akan membosankan. Anggap saja sebagai pengisi waktu luang.

* * *

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

Setelah mengganti bajunya secepat kilat, Hinata segera pergi menuju _gym_ menyusul anggota klubnya yang lain. Dan sesuai dugaan, latihan memang telah dimulai sedari tadi.

"Kapten, maaf aku terlambat!" Daichi _**—**__sang Kapten__**—**_ menoleh ketika mendengar teriakan Hinata, menatap sang adik kelas yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk _gym_ dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

"Hinata santailah sedikit, tidak perlu buru-buru seperti itu. Kageyama sudah bilang kalau kau terlambat karena dipanggil oleh Takeda_-sensei_," Daichi berjalan menghampiri Hinata bersama dengan beberapa anggota klub voli lainnya. Berusaha untuk menormalkan kembali napasnya yang terputus-putus, Hinata meraih botol air mineral yang ditawarkan oleh Sugawara dan meneguknya sampai hanya tinggal setengah.

"Dasar bodoh, untuk apa kau berlari seperti itu?" ujar Kageyama. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengelap tetesan air yang mengalir turun ke arah dagu Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Minumpun berantakan. Berapa sih usiamu sekarang?"

"Kageyama, jangan menggoda Hinata!" Sugawara memperingatkan, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Inginnya sih dia membalas hinaan Kageyama barusan, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dia sampaikan kepada rekan-rekan setimnya sekarang.

"Kapten... sebenarnya aku ingin minta izin."

"Minta izin?" Daichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ehm... itu... mungkin untuk sementara waktu aku akan selalu datang terlambat untuk latihan..."

"HAH?" anggota klub voli lainnya berseru secara bersamaan. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menciut menghadapi reaksi para rekannya. Payah! Gara-gara si Tsukishima itu sih!

"Oi! Apa maksudmu _**'**__akan selalu datang terlambat__**'**_, huh?" Kageyama mencengkram kerah _t-shirt_ Hinata. Wajar saja kalau Kageyama marah. Diantara para anggota klub lainnya, mereka berdualah yang paling giat latihan!

"Jangan marah dulu, Kageyama! Aku punya alasannya!" secepat mungkin Hinata menjelaskan alasan miliknya pada yang lain.

Mulai dari nilai tesnya hari ini yang amat mengerikan, untungnya ada Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang pengertian _**—**__atau senasib sepenanggungan__**—**_. Lalu berlanjut dengan panggilan dari Takeda_-sensei_, dan perkenalannya dengan pemuda menyebalkan bernama Tsukishima Kei. Dan cerita panjang itu diakhiri kesepakatan sepihak yang dibuat oleh Tsukishima berhubungan dengan jadwal belajar mereka.

Daichi dan beberapa anggota lain hanya bisa tersenyum dipaksakan, tidak tega juga jika ingin tertawa. Sugawara menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata perlahan, berusaha meringankan beban perasaan sang adik kelas. Tanaka dan Nishinoya sudah sibuk tertawa lepas sedari tadi, mengabaikan omelan yang disuarakan oleh sang Kapten. Dan Kageyama hanya diam dengan wajah angker, dalam hati masih menyalahkan kebodohan Hinata hingga harus mengorbankan latihan.

"Yah... kita tidak bisa memaksa kalau ini memang perintah Takeda_-sensei_," Daichi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sebenarnya ragu karena Hinata termasuk _spiker_ andalan mereka.

"Tapi, Kapten—"

"Aku yakin Takeda_-sensei_ tidak mungkin asal mengambil keputusan," Sugawara memotong ucapan protes yang hendak dilontarkan Kageyama. "Lagi pula kita tidak punya pertandingan penting dalam waktu dekat ini kan, Daichi?" yang lainpun diam mendengarkan, merasa bahwa ucapan Sugawara barusan tak salah.

"Masalah ini paling lama hanya sampai ujian akhir semester bulan depan saja, kan? Baiklah Hinata, kau mendapat izinku," Daichi meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Hinata, menepuknya pelan. Hinata membuang napas lega, meski detik berikutnya tubuh mungil itu kembali menegang ketika tak sengaja menatap sosok Kageyama yang masih berdiri dengan wajah angker di belakang Sugawara.

Izin dari Kapten klub memang berhasil diurus, tapi izin dari sang sahabat sekaligus patnernya itu masih sulit untuk didapat.

_**.**_

* * *

— _**To Be Continued —**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Hana:** Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya saya di fandom Haikyuu ini!

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan _pair_ Tsuki*Hina. Saya tahu _pair_ ini masih sangat langka di kalangan _shipper_ Haikyuu Indonesia. Namun _pair_ ini sendiri sudah cukup dikenal oleh para pengguna Pixiv dan Tumblr. Meski kali ini saya membuat _fanfic_ dengan pair Tsuki*Hina, OTP saya tetaplah Kage*Hina. _**(**__gomen Tsukki...__**)**_

Karenanya mungkin dalam fanfic ini nantinya juga akan terselip beberapa _hint_ Kage*Hina. Cukup sekian, dan sebelumnya mohon maaf jika banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur terlalu cepat atau tidak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ ataupun _flame_ sesuka anda! **^w^**

**.**

* * *

'_Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ..._

_fic made with the __**heart**__... not by __**hatred**__...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**_ "Hei! Kau itu berniat mengajariku, atau menyiksaku sih sebenarnya?!" / "Ngomong-ngomong, tidakkah menurutmu akan sangat hebat kalau Tsukishima ikut bergabung dengan tim kita?" Hinata kembali membahas hal yang sama. Tanpa sadar ada kilat kecemburuan dalam iris biru gelap yang kini memandanginya.

_**Warning:**_ _Alternative universe_. OOC **(**saya usahakan sebisa mungkin _in character_, tapi mohon dimaklumi jika tetap terasa _out of character_**)**. _**Shounen-ai**__._

_**Don't like, Don't read**_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Genre:**_ Romance

_**Disclaimer:**_

Haikyuu! **(c)** Haruichi Furudate_-Sensei_

_**Fanfic**_**:** _Tutor_ **(c)** Hanabi Kaori

_Cover Picture_ **(c) ** 勘 ついった

_**Main Pair:**_

Tsukishima Kei **x** Hinata Shoyo

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Baiklah, besok kau bawa semua hasil tesmu yang mengerikan itu. Kita mulai pelajarannya besok. Setiap pulang sekolah, di perpustakaan."

"Tunggu dulu! Setiap hari? Kau gila ya! dan setelah pulang sekolah aku ada kegiatan klub!"

"Semakin cepat kau bisa menguasai materinya, berarti semakin cepat juga aku akan terbebas dari tugas yang merepotkan ini. Aku juga tidak peduli soal kegiatan klubmu itu, kau bisa ikut kegiatan klub setelah jam belajar kita selesai! Dan tidak ada tawar menawar lagi!"

"Tsukishima! Kau menyebalkaaannnn!"

Iris keemasan pemuda itu berkilat jenaka. Ah, Tsukishima Kei tidak salah. Sepertinya menjadi _tutor_ sementara untuk Hinata Shoyo tidak akan membosankan. Anggap saja sebagai pengisi waktu luang.

**.**

* * *

— _**Tutor —**_

* * *

**.**

"Ini."

_**BRUK!**_

Tumpukan buku-buku tebal itu kini tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Hinata hanya bisa menatap tumpukan buku-buku setebal kamus tiga bahasa itu dengan pandangan tak percaya bercampur rasa ngeri. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir turun dari dahinya. Pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu mengangkat wajah untuk menatap sosok tinggi di hadapannya. Sepertinya ada yang perlu diralat... Hinata lebih merasa ngeri ketika menatap sosok Tsukishima yang kini tengah menyeringai senang tepat ke arahnya. Dasar iblis...

"Ini...?"

"Materi yang harus kau pelajari hari ini," jawaban itu terdengar santai, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan respon yang diberikan oleh sang lawan bicara. Ini semua... materi untuk hari ini? Hinata tahu kalau Tsukishima itu menyebalkan, tapi diluar dugaan pemuda itu benar-benar sudah gila!

"Hei! Kau itu berniat mengajariku, atau menyiksaku sih sebenarnya?!" Hinata bangkit dari kursinya, dan menunjuk ujung hidung Tsukishima dengan jari telunjuknya. Masih dengan senyum yang menyebalkan, Tsukishima menepis telunjuk Hinata sebelum balas menjawab. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam kantung celana, dan memaparkannya tepat di depan wajah pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Lihat baik-baik hasil tesmu ini," Tsukishima mulai menunjuk-nunjuk bagian yang salah. "Bahasa Inggrismu mengerikan! _Tense_ yang kau gunakan sangat kacau. Apalagi kosakatanya, banyak sekali kesalahan dalam penggunaan huruf! Kalau otak kecilmu itu bisa mengingat dengan baik, 50% pengetahuan yang dibutuhkan untuk soal tes ini sudah kita pelajari sejak Sekolah Dasar!"

"Ti—tidak pintar berbahasa Inggris kan bukan masalah... Aku orang Jepang, dan selamanya akan tetap tinggal di Jepang!" Hinata berusaha untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

"Hooo~ jadi semisal ada turis asing yang menanyakan jalan padamu, kau juga akan tetap diam? Atau jika suatu hari nanti _Boss_mu memberikan perintah untuk melayani tamu dari luar negeri, kau akan pura-pura bisu? Begitu?" Tsukishima terdiam sesaat. Memincingkan kedua matanya, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Menyedihkan sekali."

"Ugh..." yang barusan itu sangat menusuk. Hinata menciut, sungguh tak bisa membalas ucapan Tsukishima lagi. harga dirinya benar-benar telah dihancurkan oleh sang pemuda berkacamata dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. Merasa menang, Tsukishima mengumbar senyum menjengkelkan dan menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Sekarang, duduk! Lebih cepat kita mulai, lebih cepat pula kita selesai," Hinata hanya bisa duduk dengan pasrah, tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menghadiri latihan klub voli. "Materi pertama hari ini, penggunaan _tense_."

Dan berlanjutlah satu jam setengah bagai neraka bersama Tsukishima Kei. Hinata ragu... akankah dirinya bisa bertahan hidup sampai dengan satu bulan ke depan?

* * *

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

Bertumpu pada ujung kaki, lalu menghempaskan diri sekuat-kuatnya. Tubuh itu terangkat, melayang di udara. Tanpa perlu membuka mata, cukup hanya dengan rasa percaya. Tangannya terayun, untuk langsung bertemu kontak dengan bola yang melesat di udara. Suara berdebam yang keras menggema ketika bola voli tersebut menghantam lantai _gym_ dengan keras.

"Sekali lagi!" Hinata berseru keras sambil menghapus keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Kageyama. Entah sudah berapa banyak _toss_ yang diberikan pemuda bersurai hitam itu untuk Hinata dalam latihan hari ini.

"Hinata, Kageyama, kita sudahi dulu latihan hari ini!" tegur Daichi.

"Eh? Sebentar lagi saja, Kapten!" Hinata memprotes, berlari kecil menghampiri Daichi yang masih sibuk mengenakan jaketnya.

"Tidak bisa! Di luar sudah cukup gelap, dan kalian juga sudah kelihatan lelah!" _spiker_ mungil itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Jujur saja ia masih belum puas latihan, lagipula tadi dia terlambat datang latihan.

"Hinata kelihatannya sedang _stress_ ya?" tanya Sugawara, tersenyum lalu menepuk puncak kepala _junior_nya tersebut dengan lembut layaknya seorang ibu.

"Memang... gara-gara si jelek Tsukishima..." masih dengan wajah kesal, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sugawara.

"Salahmu sendiri karena terlalu bodoh," Kageyama yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di sampingnya kini juga ikut bersuara. Perempatan jalan terbentuk di wajah Hinata. Bagus sekali Kageyama, kemana perginya kepedulianmu sebagai seorang sahabat huh?

"Sudah, sudah. Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang," Sugawara berusaha menengahi kedua juniornya agar tak berdebat lagi. Dengan perasaan terpaksa Hinata tetap mengikuti perintah para _senior_nya untuk segera pulang. Setibanya di rumah, Hinata tak punya waktu untuk meladeni ajakan bermain sang adik, karena setelah makan malam ia harus langsung berkutat dengan tugas rumah yang diberikan oleh Tsukishima hari ini.

Payah... pemuda berkacamata itu bahkan lebih parah dari pada guru paling _killer_ di sekolahnya. Memang benar Hinata jadi berhasil mencerna materi yang diberikan, tapi cara mengajarnya itu yang jadi masalah! Hinata berjengit ngeri ketika mengingat pelajaran pertamanya hari ini, dan besok masih akan seperti itu lagi? menggelengkan kepala dengan keras, pemuda itu berusaha untuk membuang bayangan mengerikan tersebut dari otaknya.

"Tsukishima jelek..."

* * *

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

Ketika mentari terbit esok hari, suara kicauan burung yang merdu harus teredam oleh teriakan panik Hinata yang menggelegar. Panik, tentunya. Tugas dari Tsukishima baru ia kerjakan dua nomor saja, belum lagi kini di kertas tersebut tampak bekas kolam air liur buatannya semalam. Sepertinya ia tertidur tepat diatas kertas tugas pemberian Tsukishima. Hinata sungguh tak bisa membayangkan hukuman macam apa yang akan diterimanya hari itu. Dan memang benar, Tsukishima mengatainya habis-habisan, menambah jumlah tugasnya, dan menaikkan tingkat kesulitan tugas untuknya.

Iblis... Hinata kini yakin 100% bahwa Tsukishima Kei adalah jelmaan iblis.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu sejak Tsukishima mulai bertugas sebagai _tutor_ untuk Hinata. Sudah seminggu lewat, dan kini telah banyak perubahan pada sang pemuda mungil beriris kecoklatan. Dari komentar yang diberikan oleh para pengajar, sepertinya Hinata yang sekarang jadi lebih menaruh perhatian pada penjelasan yang diberikan oleh para guru di dalam kelas. Walau jelas tujuan utamanya agar ia tak perlu meminta Tsukishima untuk mengajarinya ulang.

"Kerjakan soal ini, nomor satu sampai sepuluh," Tsukishima mulai menyerahkan lembar soal untuk dikerjakan. Materi hari ini adalah matematika. Salah satu pelajaran yang membuat Hinata amat tersiksa. Sial... nomor satunya saja sudah susah begini. Masih sibuk berusaha mengingat-ingat rumus untuk mengerjakan soal di hadapannya, ekor mata Hinata tak sengaja melirik ke arah sang _tutor_. Membatin, enak sekali Tsukishima malah sibuk membaca majalah saat dirinya harus mengerjakan soal yang sulit ini!

"Un?" Hinata mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali ketika lebih jelas melihat _cover_ majalah yang dibaca Tsukishima. Bukan, _cover_nya bukan bergambar gadis seksi dengan baju buka-bukaan kok. Melainkan salah satu atlet bola voli dari tim nasional Jepang. Sadar akan tatapan Hinata yang tertuju pada dirinya, Tsukishima balik menatap pemuda mungil itu dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan soalnya?"

'_Iya! Soalnya terlalu sulit!__**'**_ Inginnya sih Hinata menjawab begitu. Tapi jangan harap soalnya akan diganti dengan yang lebih mudah, jadi percuma saja. "_Cover_ majalahmu... kau suka voli?"

"Lumayan," senyum merekah di wajah Hinata ketika mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Aku juga!" balasnya antusias. "Aku bahkan sudah jadi anggota reguler klub voli Karasuno!" Tsukishima memandang Hinata dengan satu alis terangkat, meragukan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Posisimu?"

"_Middle Blocker!_" jawab Hinata sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Tsukishima terdiam, Hinata masih menunggu jawaban. Beberapa detik hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Pffft... Hahaha!" Tsukishima tiba-tiba saja membungkam mulutnya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya tertawa dengan keras. Beruntung dalam perpustakaan kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja, penjaga perpustakaan sepertinya tengah pergi keluar sebentar. Hinata menatap bingung Tsukishima yang tertawa lepas di depannya. "Kau? _Middle Blocker?_" pemuda tinggi itu menunjuk Hinata, lalu kembali berusaha untuk mengendalikan tawanya.

"Memang kenapa?" yang ditunjuk hanya bisa memiringkan kepala dengan wajah bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang membuat seorang Tsukishima tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"_Chibi_ sepertimu jadi _Middle Blocker?_ Itu tidak mungkin!" Hinata kini mengerti bahwa sedari tadi Tsukishima tertawa mengejek dirinya. meragukan kemampuannya sebagai salah satu _spiker_ andalan Karasuno.

"Tapi aku memang _spiker_ yang hebat! Aku bisa melompat sangat tinggi dan memukul bola melewati _net_ dengan sangat cepat!" masih tak juga menyerah, Hinata kembali meyakinkan sambil menyayunkan tangannya seakan-akan tengah melakukan _spike_. Tsukishima tak juga mendengarkan, masih dengan senyum mengejek yang ia arahkan pada Hinata. Sesekali tawa kecil juga masih lolos dari bibirnya.

Entah bagaimana, sore itu waktu belajar mereka jadi lebih banyak tepakai untuk membahas tentang bola voli. Hinata yang masih juga keras kepala, dan Tsukishima yang tak pernah berhenti menggoda. Hinata cukup tahu bahwa Tsukishima itu menjengkelkan, tapi untuk hari ini saja... Hinata merasa tak keberatan dibuat jengkel olehnya.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau suka voli?" kini percakapan mereka berubah menjadi obrolan ringan. Hinata lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan lembar soal yang diberikan oleh Tsukishima tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya tertarik! Bukan tergila-gila pada voli sepertimu!"

"Sama saja!"

"Jelas beda, Hinata bodoh!" yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _**'**__bodoh__**'**_ barusan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Biasanya hanya Kageyama yang akan terang-terangan mengatainya bodoh. Bagus sekali, kini sudah bertambah jadi dua orang. "Kakakku juga pemain voli."

"Benarkah?" iris coklat itu berkilat penuh semangat. Tsukishima hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bosan. Berpikir bahwa reaksi pemuda itu terlalu berlebihan. Tidak peduli reaksi atau ejekan macam apa yang diberikan oleh pemuda tinggi itu, Hinata masih terus melontarkan pertanyaan. "Kakakmu hebat sekali!" serunya riang setelah mendengar Tsukishima bercerita tentang sang kakak.

Tsukishima terdiam. _**'**__Ini aneh...__**'**_ batinnya berbicara. Tidak biasanya ia akan bicara terbuka pada orang lain, jadi kenapa juga ia bercerita sebanyak ini pada Hinata yang kurang lebih baru seminggu ini dikenalnya? Apalagi yang menjadi topik pembicaraan adalah sosok sang kakak yang ia kagumi.

"Hei, Tsukishima!"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bergabung dengan klub voli saja!" Tsukishima menatap Hinata dengan satu alis terangkat. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa sang pemuda mungil akan melontarkan tawaran semacam itu kepadanya. "Maksudku, lihat saja tinggi badanmu itu! Tinggi badanmu itu pasti akan sangat menguntungkan dalam pertandingan!" jelas Hinata lagi dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Aku tidak berminat membuang-buang waktu bersama tim yang lemah," pemuda berkacamata itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada majalah yang tengah ia baca, jemarinya mulai membalik-balik halaman dengan perlahan.

"Karasuno bukan tim yang lemah!" iris keemasan itu kembali melirik Hinata yang baru saja berseru dengan nada kesal.

"Kami selalu berlatih dengan keras demi meraih kemenangan. Kami punya _Ace_, _Libero_, dan _Setter_ yang hebat. Pemain-pemain yang lainnya juga bisa diandalkan! Karenanya, kami bukanlah tim yang lemah!" ulangnya sekali lagi dengan penuh penekanan. Iris coklat itu menatap lurus ke arah sang lawan bicara. "Selain itu..." Hinata sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya.

"..."

"Kalau Tsukishima ikut bergabung, kami pasti akan jadi lebih kuat lagi!" Tsukishima tak pernah tahu, kenapa kini senyuman itu mengembang di wajah sang lawan bicara. Bukankah seharusnya Hinata marah karena Tsukishima baru saja menghina timnya? Jadi bagaimana bisa Hinata tersenyum sambil mengatakan hal semacam itu? Tidak masuk akal. Ia benar-benar tak bisa memahami pemikiran orang bodoh.

"Jam belajar sudah habis," ujarnya sigkat, lalu menutup majalah yang tengah dibacanya. Tsukishima bisa melihat senyuman di wajah Hinata berubah menjadi raut kebingungan karena belum berhasil menyelesaikan soal yang tadi ia berikan. "Bawa pulang saja soalnya, dan sisanya kau kerjakan sebagai tugas rumah."

"Eh? Sungguh?" Hinata menatap pemuda itu degan pandangan tidak percaya, tumben sekali Tsukishima baik hari ini. Kembali sibuk membereskan alat tulisnya, Hinata melirik ke arah Tsukishima yang mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sembari menenteng tasnya dengan santai.

"Hinata," pemuda tinggi itu berhenti di ambang pintu masuk perpustakaan, memunggungi Hinata yang kini memandangnya bingung. "Tentang tawaranmu tadi... akan kupertimbangkan," dan ia kembali berlalu, meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang, untuk sekedar melihat senyuman cerah yang kembali merekah di wajah sang pemilik iris coklat tersebut.

* * *

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

Sudut kanan mata Kageyama berkedut untuk yang kesekian kalinya, berusaha menahan rasa kesal yang sedari tadi ingin ia ledakkan. Salahkan saja Hinata. Setelah pemuda pendek itu terlambat datang latihan, kini ia bahkan berani merusak konsentrasi Kageyama dengan terus mengoceh tidak jelas tentang pemuda bernama Tsukishima yang bahkan wajahnya saja tidak ia kenal. Memang sudah merupakan hal yang biasa bagi klub voli jika Hinata dengan berisiknya mengeluhkan sang _Tutor_, tapi entah mengapa hari ini ia jadi lebih berisik dari biasanya.

"Lalu kakaknya juga seorang _Ace_! Hebat kan, Kageyama!" bagus Hinata, jika kau lanjutkan omongan tidak jelasmu itu untuk lima menit kedepan, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani membayangkan nasibmu di tangan Kageyama nantinya.

"Bisa saja dia berbohong padamu tentang kakaknya itu," Pemuda bersurai hitam itu perlahan mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Dia tidak berbohong!" Hinata merespon dengan penuh kepastian.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia tidak berbohong?"

"Uhm, itu..." Hinata mendadak diam, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bisa ia rasakan pandangan tajam Kageyama kini tengah tertuju ke arahnya. "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa begitu," jawabnya sambil menebar senyum _innocent_.

Urat kesabaran Kageyama putus detik itu juga, dan detik berikutnya sebuah jitakan hangat mampir di kepala bersurai _orange_ Hinata. Perempatan jalan kini jelas terbentuk di wajah Kageyama. Dasar anak satu ini! Ngotot, alasannya tidak jelas pula.

'_Kerasukan apa sih dia?__**'**_ Tanya Kageyama dalam hati. Apa benar pelajaran tambahan yang diterima Hinata sangat berat, hingga bisa mempengaruhi kewarasannya? "Kau aneh sekali hari ini," ujarnya berterus terang. Hinata yang awalnya masih sibuk mengusap-usap bekas jitakan Kageyama juga ikut terdiam.

"Aneh?"

"Sejak tadi kau terus mengatakan hal baik tentang si Tsukishima itu," lanjut Kageyama lagi. pemuda tinggi itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, seraya menatap Hinata dengan curiga. Pemuda pendek di depannya tak juga menjawab.

Ucapan Kageyama baru saja membuatnya tersadar. Memang aneh... kenapa dia terus-terusan memuji Tsukishima hari ini? Padahal Tsukishima adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia kenal. Ah, mungkin karena dia baru tahu bahwa Tsukishima juga menyukai voli. Iya! Pasti itu alasannya. "Orang yang menyukai voli tidak mungkin orang jahat!" jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

"Hah?" dan Kageyama hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan aneh. Prinsip bodoh macam apa itu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, tidakkah menurutmu akan sangat hebat kalau Tsukishima ikut bergabung dengan tim kita?" Hinata kembali membahas hal yang sama. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh harap ketika membayangkan Karasuno yang akan semakin kuat jikalau Tsukishima ikut bergabung. Tanpa sadar ada kilat kecemburuan dalam iris biru gelap yang kini memandanginya.

* * *

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

"Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, aku masih mempertimbangkan tawaranmu! Aku belum pasti akan masuk ke klub voli!"

Menyesal.

Tsukishima Kei sungguh menyesali ucapannya hari itu. Setelah ia berkata akan mempertimbangkan tawaran Hinata, pemuda mungil itu terus saja memburunya. Meminta kepastian jawaban. Awalnya memang biasa saja, tetapi jika setiap sesi pembelajaran mereka terus diawali oleh pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya... rasanya cukup mengesalkan juga.

"Tinggal bergabung saja apa susahnya sih!" kedua pipi Hinata menggembung kesal, masih tak mau mengaku kalah dalam perdebatan mereka hari itu.

"Berisik!" Tsukishima bangkit dari kursinya dalam sekali hentakan, memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan mata yang memincing tajam. "Kerjakan saja soal itu dengan benar!" ujarnya lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Begitu aku kembali, soal itu sudah harus selesai. Atau akan kuberi tugas rumah yang banyak nantinya!"

"Tsukishima jelek!"

Tak repot-repot mendengarkan teriakan kesal Hinata, Tsukishima membuang napas berat. Kenapa setiap hari Hinata tak pernah bosan mengetes kesabarannya sih? Bukannya dia ingin menggantungkan harapan pemuda mungil itu begitu saja, tapi memang dirinya sama sekali belum memutuskan untuk masuk ke klub voli atau tidak. Terlalu banyak pertimbangan. Tsukishima memang menyukai voli, tapi ia tidak ingin konsentrasinya pada bidang akademik terganggu.

Sekarang dia sudah menempati bangku sekolah menengah keatas, dan harus membangun prestasi sejak dini agar bisa dengan mudah masuk ke universitas manapun yang dipilihnya nanti. Karenanya Tsukishima tak ingin terlalu terbuai pada hobinya itu. Lagipula voli kan hanya sekedar kegiatan klub, jadi kenapa si Hinata itu serius sekali menanggapinya?

Dan lagi soal Hinata... Tsukishima tidak tahu dengan kata apa ia harus mendeskripsikan pemuda itu. _Berisik_, mungkin? Ah, tapi sepertinya kata _pendek_ memang yang paling cocok untuknya. Tsukishima tertawa kecil, mengingat reaksi pemuda itu setiap kali ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Chibi_. Cukup jarang ia menemukan remaja sepantarannya dengan tinggi badan yang dibawah rata-rata.

Kedua kakinya tanpa sadar membawa pemuda berkacamata itu menuju kumpulan rak berisi novel. Sedikit membaca untuk mengulur waktu tak terdengar seperti ide yang buruk. Memperhatikan secara teliti judul buku yang ada, Tsukishima mulai memilih judul yang sekiranya akan ia suka. Semoga ada _genre_ lain selain _romance_ di sini. Jujur saja pemilik iris keemasan ini tidak menyukai cerita berbau romantis atau dramatis layaknya gadis remaja.

Menemukan judul yang cukup menarik, jemari panjangnya menarik satu buku dari dalam deretan. Kata demi kata ia telaah, lembar demi lembar ia lewati. Tsukishima melirik pada jam yang melingkar manis pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 4.51 di sore hari. Kurang lebih sudah lewat 30 menit sejak ia mulai membaca novel tersebut. Ceritanya tak buruk. Mungkin besok buku itu akan ia pinjam untuk dibawa pulang, mengingat hari ini dirinya tak membawa kartu perpustakaan.

Meletakkan kembali buku tersebut ke tempat semula, Tsukishima memutuskan untuk mengecek kondisi Hinata. Memang merepotkan, tapi Tsukishima tak ingin dikatai sebagai _Tutor_ yang tak bertanggung jawab. Lagi pula ia hanya memberikan soal sebanyak lima nomor tadi, seharusnya soal-soal tersebut sudah selesai dikerjakan. _Seharusnya _ begitu. Tapi kalau Hinata yang mengerjakan, rasanya dia ragu.

"Hinata," tak mendapat jawaban, Tsukishima mendapati pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu kini tengah tertidur pulas. Tuh kan? Benar saja dugaannya tadi, baru juga ditinggal sebentar. Menggelengkan kepala putus asa, Tsukishima menghampiri meja mereka yang terletak di samping jendela besar perpustakaan. Langkahnya terhenti, hanya berjarak selangkah lagi dari sosok yang kini tengah terbuai mimpi.

Cahaya berwarna jingga menembus masuk lewat jendela besar itu. Sang cahaya membuat surai-surai rambut Hinata semakin tampak cerah mencolok. Wajahnya pun tampak tenang tertimpa cahaya hangat sang mentari di sore hari. Tsukishima meletakkan tangannya di pundak kecil itu dan mengguncangnya pelan. "Oi, bangun bodoh."

"Uhm..." tak juga bangun, Hinata justru mengubah posisi kepalanya yang masih berada di atas lipatan kedua tangan, seraya bergumam tak jelas. Tsukishima terdiam. Setelah Hinata mengubah posisi kepalanya tadi, kini wajah keduanya jadi sangat berdekatan. Mungkin salah Tsukishima juga karena terlalu menundukkan tubuhnya. Angin masuk dari jendela yang terbuka, meniup tirai berwarna putih tipis yang menutupinya hingga bergoyang perlahan.

Tsukishima terpaku. Apakah ini hanya imajinasinya semata, atau memang wajah Hinata terlihat sangat indah dibawah guyuran cahaya jingga? Tsukishima tak tahu apa jawabannya. Seketika itu juga pikirannya kosong. Dan ketika tersadar...

_...Tsukishima menemukan dirinya tengah mencium bibir pemuda mungil di hadapannya tersebut._

Iris keemasan itu membulat sempurna ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, dan secepat mungkin menarik diri untuk memisahkan wajah keduanya. Raut tak percaya tampak jelas di wajahnya kini, Tsukishima yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya tadi. Kenapa? Kenapa dia sampai harus mencium Hinata? Penekanan lagi, mencium _bibir_ Hinata.

"Ck!" pemuda tinggi itu berdecak kesal. Rasa bingung dan ketidaktahuan membuatnya frustasi. Menyambar tasnya dengan kasar, dan dengan langkah lebar Tsukishima berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan. Ingin secepatnya pulang dan mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin. Tsukishima tak pernah tahu, karena ketika sosoknya hilang di belokan lorong sekolah... kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris coklat yang semakin tampak indah di bawah cahaya senja.

"Tsukishima..."

_**.**_

* * *

— _**To Be Continued —**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Balasan **_**review**_** untuk yang tidak **_**log in:**_

**- For Elena oak:** Saya ucapkan terimakasih atas _review_ yang telah anda berikan. Ini sudah _update_, selamat menikmati! **:D**

**- For Zoccshan:** Terimakasih atas _review_nya. Senang rasanya begitu tahu ada yang suka pada pair TsukiHina dari Indonesia selain saya! Ah, dan terimakasih kembali saya ucapkan, penulisan saya masih banyak kekurangannya... **(-/-)**

* * *

**.**

**Hana:** Terimakasih karena telah menyempatkan diri anda untuk membaca karya saya di fandom Haikyuu ini! **:D**

Jujur saya sangat bahagia karena fanfic dengan _pair_ yang terbilang cukup _rare_ di fandom Haikyuu Indonesia ini mendapat respon yang positif dari para _readers_. Dan ternyata bukan hanya saya seorang diri yang menaruh hati pada _pair_ ini! **XD**

Dan inilah _chapter _ ke 2 dari _**Tutor**__!_ Saya berharap para _readers _ tetap bisa menikmati _fanfic_ ini tanpa rasa bosan. Sebenarnya saya sempat mampet ide di tengah-tengah pengerjaan. Mohon do'akan semoga kejadian yang sama tak terulang kembali. Berhubung di _chapter_ awal adegan Tsuki*****Hina'nya kurang, di _chapter_ ini saya usahakan _full of Tsuki__*****__Hina._

Kembali saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi para _readers, reviewers, followers_, juga bagi mereka yang telah bersedia memasukkan _**Tutor**_ ke dalam _list favorite!_ Mungkin cukup sekian, dan sebelumnya mohon maaf jika banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur terlalu cepat atau tidak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ ataupun _flame_ sesuka anda! **^w^**

**.**

* * *

'_Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ..._

_fic made with the __**heart**__... not by __**hatred**__...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
